Chapter 667
Chapter 667 is called "COOL FIGHT". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 47 - "Kamabakka Kingdom - The Same-as-ever Okama King Confirms That Straw Hat Boy's Set Sail". Short Summary Luffy and Franky go after the Yeti Cool Brothers to get back Nami. During the fight against the Yeti Cool Brothers, Luffy manages to control the fight despite Franky rampaging (as he transformed into Chopper's Monster Point), only for Scotch to make an escape up the mountainside with Nami. However, as he reaches the peak, Law appears and intercepts him, defeating the yeti. When Luffy catches up, Law makes an offer to Luffy to take down one of the Yonko. Long Summary Luffy is surprised to learn that Brownbeard was killed. Chopper explains that the Yeti Cool Brothers were ordered to take out Brownbeard as well as reclaim the children. Luffy is stunned to hear that someone would do this to an ally. Chopper adds that they kidnapped Nami. Luffy starts to leave, telling the others to stay with the kids. Franky asks to go with Luffy, since it was his body that was taken. Franky then asks Chopper for some Rumble Balls since he could not fight in his current form. Chopper tells him that he will give him one, but he is afraid Franky won't be able to control the form. He tells Franky that Rumble Ball only works for three minutes and it drains the body for a short while afterward. Before he can go on, Franky ate the Rumble Ball and transformed. Luffy tries to get Franky's attention, but Franky flies into an uncontrollable rage and tries to attack Luffy, exactly what Chopper was afraid of. The rest of the crew watch in stunned silence as Luffy runs off, followed by the out of control Franky. They realize that Franky will only get in the way now. The scene changes to Caesar Clown's lab, where Clown is looking at Franky's wanted poster. He says he does not know how but Franky somehow got ahold of one of Vegapunk's lasers. The plan is to dissect the body and extract the laser, and then dispose of the body in the furnace. A subordinate asks about what they should do about Smoker and the other Marines. Clown tells the guard that he has plans for them, and threatens him under penalty of death if they disrupt their refuge. On the mountain, Nami is yelling at the two yetis for kidnapping her. She was talking about how her cuteness and nice body would make people want to kidnap her, but that Luffy won't let it happen, showing that she is chained up and hanging from some old beams. The brothers are confused by Nami calling herself cute in Franky's body and assume the cyborg is an okama. One of the yetis tells her to shut up. He comments that the weapons in Franky's body are kind of cool, but the reward they will get from Clown for a job well done would be even cooler. They then comment on how cold it is, causing Nami to yell at them to put clothes on as the yetis are introduced with infoboxes. Rock compares their rifles to cannons, adding that they also have poison gas. He goes on to say that since they never show themselves, there is no way Nami can win. Scotch adds that they are expecting her friends to come, since they made it so they would have to follow their tracks. The scene changes to Luffy who is doing just that. Franky is still chasing after him, despite Luffy's best efforts to tell him to stop. He notices the footprints end and before he can do anything, runs right off the cliff. Scotch notes how stupid it was of Luffy to run off the cliff. Luffy falls past Nami, who warns her that there are bad guys with her. Rock somehow conjures up a pincushion made of icicles below Luffy. Luffy breaks the icicles using a Gomu Gomu no Gatling attack enhanced with Busoshoku Haki. Rock shoots him, but Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Fusen to catch the bullets, recognizing the brothers from earlier. Luffy tells them that Rayleigh told him that simply deflecting the bullets is sloppy, and taught Luffy how to send them back at foe with twice the power. Luffy does just that with a new technique, Gomu Gomu no Thank You Fire, covering Rock in an explosion. Angered, Scotch shoots at the summit of the mountain, breaking off a large part of the top. Nami warns Luffy and Franky to watch out, only to see that Luffy is back to dodging Franky's uncontrollable attacks. Rock found it insulting that two allies would be fighting each other in the midst of their fight like this. As the mountain falls on Luffy and Franky, Nami warns them once more. Rock tells the pirates they won't let them dodge the falling mountain top. Franky, in a fit of clarity, grabs the falling rock and throws it at Rock. Nami is shocked that Franky was actually useful. Luffy congratulates him, only Franky to respond by attacking him again. Luffy, having had enough, knocks Franky out cold with a Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. Scotch grabs Nami from the beam holding her and makes a run for it. Luffy runs after them, apologizing to Franky and Chopper, saying Chopper will look at his wounds later. As Scotch hops up the mountain, he comments how the mountains are like his backyard. He reaches the plateau and finds Trafalgar Law waiting for him. Law cuts Scotch in half. Scotch gets back up and comes at Law with a knife. Law jumps up and puts both hands on Scotch's chest. He emits an electric current, using a move called Counter Shock. Scotch falls over in a burning heap. Nami thanks Law, but promptly retracts it and asks for her body back. As Luffy breaks Nami's chains with his teeth, Law tells him he wants to talk to Luffy about something. Even though his coming to the island might have been accidental, there is an important key laying dormant on the island that could throw the world into pandemonium. He goes on to say that there are only two ways to survive in the New World, either go under the safety umbrella of a Yonko, or consistently challenge them. Law says he knows Luffy is not the serving kind, which Luffy agrees with. Law then asks Luffy to form an alliance with him. If Luffy accepts, then the two of them can enact Law's plan to take down one of the Yonko. Quick References Chapter Notes *Emporio Ivankov is seen for the first time after the timeskip. *Caesar Clown reveals he has a plan involving Vice Admiral Smoker and the Marines. *Franky (in Chopper's body) eats a Rumble Ball, causing him to change to Monster Point and go on a rampage. *Luffy and Franky fight the Yeti Cool Brothers. *During his training with Rayleigh, Luffy learned how to accurately deflect bullets back at his opponents with twice the power. *The Yeti Cool Brothers said they used KYP in their bullets to knock out Zoro, Sanji, and Brook. KYP is said to make its victims instantly feel and act as if they were drunk. *The Yeti Cool Brothers are defeated by Luffy and Trafalgar Law. *For the first time, Law is shown using a technique that grievously wounds his opponent. *Law offers Luffy a chance to form an alliance to take down one of the Yonko. Characters Arc Navigation